Harold
Harold ''(The Geek With Mad Skillz)'' was a contestant in Total Drama Roleplay. Harold was on the Screaming Gophers team in Season One, and was onno team in Season Two. In seasons 3-5 he was on the Screaming Culps, Killer Cretens, and the guys. Harold was considered dorky to many other contestants. Despite being nerdy and somewhat socially awkward, Harold got caught in a love triangle during his time on the show. ''Season one'' Harold is normally a quiet person. In "Welcome to camp Righteousness" harold tries to high-five Duncan but Duncan misses him on purpose so Harold gets kicked in the "kiwis". Harold later formed his alliance with Owen, Bridgette, Lewshana and Tyler. Heather & Courtney also formed an alliance too. Episode 2 Harold noticed that Chris was dressed up and had a sign for deep sea adventure, Harold races to the door of the cabin and is already ready. Trent states that Harold must really like aquatic life. Gwen & Lindsay both become friends and Ezekiel smells Cody's shampoo to get more girls. Izzy asked Harold if he knew what sea creature she reincarnated from. Owen says Walrus, and Heather says shut up! Sadie & Katie talk non-stop. Duncan made fun of Harold's skills and then Harold did the same and got a mudball in his face. That's when Duncan became Harold's arch-enemy. When in prison Harold divised a plan for him a Tyler to run. When it was lunch, Harold screamed to Tyler ''"'Run for it!" ''Harold had to carry Tyler out. Justin critizised Harold on his gotea when harold announced to the girls that his gotea grew. Cody, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Lewshan. and Beth all went to the bathroom and Harold was taking a big shower and took up the whole space. Eventually Heather threw him out and he complained. That night Harold got pancakes and told Beth, and Ezekiel that he'd be thinking of a scheme to get Duncan out. In "Splish Splash Darter Park" Harold & Tyler were once again partnered up. They saw Owen & Duncan and then Harold and Duncan had to get Tyler & Owen out of a tree. Duncan abandoned Harold and right when he got them free Chef shot Harold & Owen. Tyler made a run for it. Owen & Bridgette congratulated harold for helping people and Courtney laughed at him. Harold had no lines in "Guitar Losers". Harold was air speaking the answer (along with Lewshana) so Tyler could win the challenge for the Gophers. Harold at the elimination gasped when he was in the bottom two. He was happy to get a marshmellow, but sad when Tyler was leaving. In the confessional Harold states that Tyler was meant to leave, but he will miss Tyler. Harold only said that he could be a teacher in "School of Hard Noah's". Harold Keeps getting hurt by Gwen, Ezekiel & Lewshana are the only ones noticing. Harold finally helps Heather convince the Bass to get rid of Gwen (despite them being friends). That's the starting point of Harold's and Heather's friendship. In "The weak, the annoying, and the Cody" Harold was desparate to lift a weight. So his team said he could. He talked about how he could lift weights but lossed and assumed he lossed for his whole team. But he found out he won and when Cody was eliminated, Harold said good-bye to him and hoped for the best. When Harold found an item in the next episode he told Owen how much valuable the item was to him and they sprinted to the main lodge. When Lewshana was voted off Harold said that she should've made it farther and they fist bumb and hug. Harold didn't see Ezekiel confess his love. When Izzy and Tyler returned he greeted them and went into the game cabin with the rest of them. Courtney would every five minutes tell either Tyler, harold, or Ezekiel to shut up. Which Harold found offensive and karate-chopped her. Duncan then threw Harold across the room. The next episode (Harold's elimination) harold barely spoke but did try to think of a way out of the maze. When he fell off the pole, him and some others tried to pull Duncan down, but failed when Ezekiel saved Duncan. At the elimination Harold, Bridgette, Tyler, and Owen agreed to vote off Duncan. Owen agreed hesitantly and thought about what he said. At the elimination harold and Duncan were in the final two and Harold was booted off. Harold high-fived Bridgette, Tyler, Lindsay, Owen, and Duncan's hand saying ''"Well it's been fun guys... Farewell Total Drama Horror, I lost, I had an alliance, and I enjoyed my time being here". ''Then Beth comes and they both kiss. Season two In "Aftermath: I" Harold is the most vocal of the males. He talks with Geoff throughout the segments too. Total Drama Extravaganza! He was one of many to be chosen to be on Total Drama Extravaganza!